Jefferz
Jefferz (JefferzKM) is a YouTube singer with a smooth medium voice and a subtle vibrato. He began covering songs in early 2009 with anime songs, his English cover being of the Digimon Savers OP "Hirari". His most popular cover, with over 120K views as of March 2017, is his English cover of the Danganronpa ED "Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku", a reupload from his collaboration channel TYER. His most popular upload, original to his main channel, is his English cover of Honeyworks' "A Solution For Jealousy", which has over 78K views as of March 2017. He wrote the translyrics for this cover. He covers mostly VOCALOID and anime songs but also enjoys covering his favorite English songs. He sings in English, but has also sung in Japanese. Jefferz seems to be fond of acoustic covers of VOCALOID songs. He also mixes for many other Youtube singers. He commonly writes translyrics for songs and invites others to sing the lyrics, uploading the finished song onto his channel. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of TYERecord (owner/founder/bossman) # Member of Midnight☽Masquerade Chorus # Member of Märchen (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of cнєcкмαтє яєqυιєм (mixer) # Member of Humataro (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Megamen Chorus Project # Member of penguins chasing banana bread in steel with moon patterns into a pack of monkeys (piapom) with 247th, Anba, Chase, Luna, saint, Saru and Steel (in the Hybrid Dub Battle 2014) # Member of *minipom (in the Blank*Space Battle Royale) # Member of sinfonia (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) # Member of 放課後のIMPURE BOYS (in the OTOME&ME Chorus Battle) # Member of re:TYE # Member of Niðavellir (in the Magia District Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Humataro (2013.01.19) # "Dokuringo to Cinderella" (collab) -English ver.- (2013.02.04) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) -English ver.- feat. Midnight☽Masquerade Chorus (2013.02.05) # "Come On Get Higher" (Matt Nathanson song) (2013.02.12) # "Risky Game" -English ver.- (2013.02.28) # "Shalala" feat. Humataro (2013.03.02) # "Sarishinohara" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.03.22) # "Celluloid" -English ver.- (2013.05.22) # "Brand New Melody" (Uta no Prince-sama song) -English ver.- (2013.06.01) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.06.13) # "Take Your Way" (Devil Survivor 2 OP) -English ver.- (2013.06.16) # "Yakusoku" (Elemental Gelade ED) -English ver.- (2013.07.10) # "Mr. Brightside" (The Killers song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.07.14) # "Karma" (Tales of the Abyss OP) -English ver.- (2013.07.20) # "Hoshi no Uta" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.08.02) # "Vivi" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.08.08) # "Great Escape" (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) -English ver.- (2013.08.18) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With No Name) -English ver.- (2013.08.24) # "Calc." (2013.08.27) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2013.08.30) # "Time Machine" (collab) -English ver.- (2013.09.01) # "glow" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.05) # "Ai Kotoba" -English Piano ver.- (2013.09.10) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) -English ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Packaged" (2013.09.17) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.21) # "Sayoko" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.29) # "Jenga" -English ver.- (2013.10.09) # "Campanella" -English ver.- (2013.11.01) # "Tomur" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Kenta (2013.11.04) # "E? Aa, Sou." (collab) -English parody ver.- (2013.11.13) # "Smiling" feat. Jefferz, SCI, Emi, Neeke and Mero (2013.11.14) # "Pedal Heart" feat. Annami and Jefferz (2013.11.15) # "Otogi Banashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2013.12.04) # "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" (Danganronpa ED) -English ver.- (2013.12.16) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf That Fell in Love With Red Riding Hood) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Mero (2014.01.01) # "Puzzle" (Welcome to NHK OP) feat. Jefferz and Spiral (2014.01.08) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -English ver.- (2014.01.18) # "Tsubaki no Rin'ne" feat. Märchen (2014.02.09) # "post-script" -English ver.- (2014.02.10) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- feat. Annami and Jefferz (2014.02.13) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Angela (2014.02.27) # "Shake It!" -English ver.- (2014.03.04) # "Sawakaze" (Kimi ni Todoke 2 OP) -English ver.- (2014.03.09) # "Omoide Kakera" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Raku (2014.03.11) # "FLAT" (Hamatora OP) -English ver.- (2014.03.15) # "Onaji Hanashi" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Ali (2014.03.17) # "Sailor Liebe x My Boat" feat. Humataro and KirinHeaven (2014.03.18) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" feat. Märchen (2014.03.22) # "Crossing Field" (Sword Art Online OP) -English Piano ver.- feat. Jefferz and Chahan (2014.03.24) # "Issei no Sei" (Natsume Yuujinchou OP) -English ver.- (2014.03.30) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.04.06) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) -English ver.- (2014.04.12) # "ODDS&ENDS" -English ver.- feat. DragonReisen and Jefferz (2014.04.14) # "Hello, Worker" -English ver.- feat. ¤Fyre and Jefferz (2014.05.03) # "Setsuna Plus" -English ver.- (2014.05.15) # "against the world" feat. saint ♔ and Jefferz (2014.05.18) # "Adam's Song" (Blink 182 song) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.05.20) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) -English ver.- (2014.05.31) # "Tell Your World" feat. Jefferz and Saru (2014.06.09) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" -English ver.- feat. Luna and Jefferz (2014.06.20) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) -English ver.- (2014.07.06) # "HOME" feat. Ink, Jefferz, Brella, and Exe (2014.07.11) # "COLOURS" (Entry of the Harmonii Dub Battle 2014) feat. piapom (2014.07.20) # "HEAVEN" feat. Annami, Mag, Jefferz, Tenshi, Macaron, Yue, and Riina (2014.07.26) # "Ur-Style" -English ver.- (2014.07.27) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- (2014.07.30) # "MoonCrew" feat. Chase, saint, Steel, ateotu, K-chan, .exe, Ciel*, Katie, Julia, Saru, Jefferz, Pengu, cCess, una and Denny (2014.07.30) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) -English ver.- (2014.08.04) # "Blue" (Ao Haru Ride ED) -English ver.- (2014.08.08) # "Eine Kleine" -English ver.- feat. Casey and Jefferz (2014.08.09) # "Aoi Shiori" (Ano Hana OP) -English ver.- (2014.08.18) # "The (Bacon) Circle of Man" (Entry of the Harmonii Dub Battle 2014) feat. piapom (2014.08.27) # "Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou" (Hyadain's Best of Friendships) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and LemonTea (2014.09.01) # "Sengetsu, Mizugame Kashigu Yoru" (Crescent Moon, Water Jug Waning Night) feat. Jefferz, Saint, Roo, Biscuit, Luna and maeko (2014.09.06) # "drop -English ver.- (2014.09.10) # "Mushikui Psychelism" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Froggie (2014.09.13) # "Sayoko" (2014.09.21) # "TonTon Mae!" feat. Jefferz and Saint (2014.09.23) # "Gomen ne Gomen ne (Entry of the Harmonii Dub Battle 2014) feat. piapom (2014.09.30) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -Another Story- (Picture Book of My First Love) -English ver.- (2014.10.04) # "Tears" feat. Mochi and Jefferz (2014.10.14) # "Skeleton Life" -English ver.- feat. Nike and Jefferz (2014.10.16) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" -English ver.- feat. Angela, Jefferz, Xayr, Julka, Dria, Leon, saint and Minty (2014.10.17) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robotto" (The Boy And Magic Robot) -English ver.- (2014.10.24) # "RAINBOW" (Blade & Soul ED) -English ver.- (2014.11.01) # "Wasureru" (To Forget) feat. Annami and Jefferz (2014.11.19) # "Sasanqua" -English ver.- feat. LemonTea and Jefferz (2014.11.22) # "Trigger" (Zankyou no Terror OP) -English ver.- (2014.12.13) # "Advance Adventure" (Pokemon Advance OP1) (Entry of the Secret Santa Battle 2014) feat. Daia, Mong, Sorachu, Vicho and Jefferz (2014.12.19) # "Blessing" feat. Kazu, Angela, Beibi, Kiichan, Sia, Rey, Fyre, Ketsuban, Bookiezz, Serena, Lu, Vinar and Jefferz (2013.12.31) # "Trust Me" (Durarara!! ED1) feat. TMM and Jefferz (2015.01.01) # "Fast Forward" (Nurahiyon no Mago OP1) -English ver.- (2015.01.09) # "Close To You -Acoustic Arrange-" -English ver.- (2015.01.15) # "Close To You" (Entry of Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014) feat. Blue, Roze and Jefferz (2015.01.17) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug feat. Megamen Chorus Project (2015.01.22) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Angela (2015.01.23) # "Kagerou Daze" (Mekakucity Actors IS) (2015.01.26) # "Two is Better Than One" (Boys Like Girls song) feat. Jefferz and breep5 (2015.02.14) # "Kirameki" (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ED) -English TV Size. ver- (2015.02.15) # "Till I Die" (Kill la Kill song) (2015.02.22) # "Akaito" -English ver.- (2015.03.06) # "Starduster" feat. Haruka and Jefferz (2015.03.08) # "Puzzle" (Welcome to the NHK OP) -English TV Size ver.- feat. AKO and Jefferz # "Bokura ni Tsuite" (Ping Pong ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.03.21) # "*tear*" -English Two-Step Remix ver.- (2015.04.01) # "Iriya Iriya" feat. *piapom (2015.04.06) # "Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku" (Tokyo Ghoul √A ED) -English Acoustic TV Size ver.- (2015.04.11) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) feat. Sagara Yoru, Kai_, Roze, Jefferz, Emi, Drace, Zenya, and Reisen (2015.04.16) # "Hello, World!" (Kekkai Sensen OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.04.22) # "Fight for Free vs. Null" feat. *piapom (2015.04.30) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (Nichijou OP) -English TV Size ver.- feat. Jefferz and Mero (2015.05.07) # "Genie" (SNSD song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Chase, Chishio, Jefferz, Maiko, Annami, saint♔, and Sorachu (2015.05.19) # "Kuchizuke Diamond" (Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.06.02) # "daze" feat. Saku, Jefferz, Chishio, Doubie, Lurumi, chain., Vulkain, Alfie, Kenta, Anna, Saru, saint♔, and roo (2015.06.05) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) -Remix ver.- feat. Jefferz and Kato (2015.06.06) # "MUGS" feat. *piapom (2015.07.13) # "MIRROR" feat. *piapom and Slayers (2015.07.26) # "Young Forever" (The Ready Set song) (2015.08.01) # "Yomosugara Kimi Mou" (All Night, The Idea of Two) (2015.08.12) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Female Ninja, But I Want to Love) feat. Junoichii and Jefferz (2015.08.31) # "Friday" (Rebecca Black song) (2015.09.03) # "Zedd Mashup" (2015.09.06) # "Kazemachi Hello World" -English acoustic ver.- (2015.09.20) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) -English ver.- (2015.10.04) # "Electro Saturator" -English ver.- (2015.10.10) # "Electro Saturator" -Starry Electro English ver.- (2015.10.10) # "Afraid" (2015.10.23) # "Balloon" feat. Jefferz, Angela, Rachelle, and Spiral (2015.11.20) # "Boku no Basho Boku no Umi" (The Ocean Where I Belong) feat. Yoru and Jefferz (2015.11.22) # "Donor Song" -English ver.- (2015.11.23) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -English ver.- (2015.12.10) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (Ao Haru Ride OP) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.12.22) # "Hikaru Nara" (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OP) -English ver.- feat. Angela, Jefferz, Rachellular, Saki, Sorachu, Spiral, and TMM (2015.12.24) # "Nana Hitsuji" (Subete ga F ni Naru ED) -English TV Size ver.- feat. Spiral, Jefferz, and TMM (2016.01.10) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi" (The Day I Became a Monster) -English ver.- (2016.01.29) # "Shake it!" feat. ATEL, Hiro Muse, Jefferz, Kathy-chan ★, Mara, and Saint ♔ (2016.02.08) # "Hide and Seeker" feat. *minipom (2016.02.09) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Dari, Ham, Sojiro, Amaito, Jefferz, rachie, Jayn, Nipah, JoyDreamer, Aruvn, Lollia, Yun, and Froggie (2016.02.14) # "Kiseki" (GReeeeN song) feat. Kai_, Nina, Hana, Aida, Rain, Annami, GrεεN, Nonon, Jefferz, and Vicho (2016.02.29) # "Over the Clouds" feat. *minipom (2016.04.10) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Rin and Jefferz (2016.04.15) # "Hikareru Satellite" (Magnetic Satellite) -English ver.- (2016.04.17) # "We can sing a song!" feat. Biscuit, Shannon, Fyre, Chase, Sumashu, Jefferz, and Aruvn (2016.05.06) # "embrace" -English ver.- (2016.05.15) # "Little Traveler" feat. Aruvn, Chase, dria, Haruka, Jefferz, Justin, K-chan, Luna, Maiko, Ateotu, Saint, Sorachu, and Xiao (2016.05.19) # "ARTICUTION/Kijutsushi no Kokuhaku" feat. sinfonia (2016.06.27) # "futuristic imagination" feat. *minipom (2016.06.29) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) feat. Sia, Matti, JoyDreamer, Nyamai, Poucet, Beibi, Mai, Vinar, Rey, Kuraiinu, Jefferz, Kenta, and Kaz (2016.08.06) # "GravityRain" feat. sinfonia (2016.08.09) # "World Calling" feat. ATEL and Jefferz (2016.08.14) # "Utatane Sunshine" (Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge OP) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz, Glace, and Kurono (2016.09.06) # "World on color" -Japanese ver.- (2016.09.04) #"HEAVEN" feat. Arietta, Jefferz, kerri, kuma, Raku, saint♔, T3VY, and Xandu (2016.11.13) # "Still love you" 10 person chorus (2016.11.13) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Riku (2016.07.12) # "Silent Oath" feat. 放課後のIMPURE BOYS (2016.12.11) # "Be My Steady" feat. 放課後のIMPURE BOYS (2017.01.30) # "さよならだけが人生だ" (Sayonara dake ga Jinsei da) -English ver.- (2017.03.24) # "プラスチックボイス" (Plastic Voice) -English ver.- (2017.05.15) # "Aimaisa Kaihi" (Disambiguation) -English ver.- (2017.05.29) # "JINGLE JUNGLE" feat. Niðavellir (2017.07.05) # "Liar" -English ver.- (2017.07.11) # "Sayonara Midnight" -acoustic English ver.- (2017.08.19) # "Rapunzel" -English ver.- (2017.09.14) # "Tokyo Summer Session" -English ver with Kuroノ, roo, ¤Fyre, roux♪ and Mari❀.- (2018.03.02) # "Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence" -English ver- (2018.03.26) # "Interviewer" -English ver- (2018.04.07) # "Alice in the freezer" -English ver- (2018.04.21) # "A Guitar I Can't Play In One Hand" -English ver- (2018.05.26) # "Hide and Seek" -English ver- (2018.06.09) # "Hey, Sleepyhead" -English ver- (2018.07.15) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" -English ver- (2018.08.03) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) -acoustic English ver- (2018.11.03) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) -English ver- feat. 247th, Angela, Carmen, ¤Fyre, Ink, Jefferz, Kenta, Lollia, Luna, saint, Takumi(2018.12.04) # "Setagaya Night Safari" -English ver- (2018.12.08) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery |Nike-jefferz skeletonlife.png|Nike (left) and Jefferz (right) as seen in their duet cover of "Skeleton Life" -English ver.- Illust. by ewya |Jefferz blessing.png|Jefferz as seen in the collab cover of "Blessing" Illust. by Rene, Seiji, Fay and Zai|liarjefferz.png|Jefferz as seen in his Liar cover, illust. by Hakamii|worldjefferz.png|Jefferz as seen in his World on Color cover, illust. by Jqnn}} Trivia * His favorite anime are Baccano, Eden of the East, Persona 4: The Animation and Steins;Gate.TYERecord's about page * He graduated college in June of 2014.Jefferz' Tweet about graduating * He is a fan of many YouTube singers, but some of his favorites are ¤Fyre, Sagara Yoru, Sumashu, Kura, Denny, Vulkain, KoKo, Ali, rachie, Saki, Nami, Aqua, Saint, Sia and K-chan.Jefferz discussing his favorite youtaite on ask.fm * GUMI is his favorite VOCALOID, however he prefers Lily's design.Jefferz discussing his favorite VOCALOID on ask.fm * He likes sweets, especially chocolate and vanilla pudding pie.Jefferz talking about sweets on ask.fm * He loves animals.Jefferz discussing his love of animals on ask.fm * The KM in his name are his middle and last initials.Jefferz' answer on ask.fm about his name, while his full first name is just Jeff.Jefferz' Tweet about his real name. * He thinks of himself as chill and quirky, but can be serious when he needs to be.Jefferz' answer on ask.fm about his personality * He does not like to post pictures of himself publicly.http://jefferzkm.tumblr.com/post/112480973820/what-do-yo-look-like-like-in-a-picture-im-so * He went to high school with popular YouTuber Ryan Higa, though they didn't know each other well. Jefferz comment on a tweet about him being from Hilo External Links * Website * tumblr. * Twitter * SoundCloud * ask.fm * Hummingbird.me Category:Translyricists Category:YT Male Singers